ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Witches
Witches (魔女 Majo) are a species of magical entities. Most witches reside in the Witch World, but some choose to live among humans instead. Appearance A witch's appearance varies. Some may be older or of heavy-weight, while some may be youthful or extremely-skinny. This trait carries to their witch frog form, in which a witch frog's colors tend to range from various shades of greens, sea foam, or teal. Most witches wear dark clothing with gloves, boots, capes, and caps. Their outfits are known to come into two styles. These being either a single-piece bodysuit with striped gloves and a cape, or a dress with separate pants, boots, and capes while her gloves overlap the sleeves. Usually, a witch will wear earrings or some sort of accessory to match their Crystal ball; which will be worn on the hat, a necklace chain, or broach. When a witch's true identity is discovered by a human and, under Majo Tourbillon's curse, turns into a witch frog, they lose their former appearance and abilities; only keeping their crystal ball as a necklace. Her eyes become a very dark color, while her lips are a various color and in most cases appear to be thick or swollen. The witch will usually have her bangs or some form of hair left from her human form; as it will grant her some magic ability. In infancy, a witch may or may not possess hair, and often times can be seen in single piece outfits or animal-eared outfits. Biology Unlike humans, witches are born from flowers, with heirs to the throne being born from a special blue rose in the Queen's Garden. Prior to the birth of a baby witch, the Queen must appoint a guardian. Another distinct biological feature regarding witches is their long lifespans; many witches can live for centuries. This feature is also granted to human witch apprentices that eventually become full fledged witches. Unfortunately, this also means that witches often outlive the average human, as evidenced in the tragedy of Tourbillon, witnessing her son die of old age. When a witch reaches her strongest potential she usually no longer needs a use of a wand; simply snapping her finger. But some witches tend to use a gold or pink wand with a hand pointing on the end, where a crystal ball-shaped gem sits on the end. It is unknown as to why some witches need or use these. The rules of forbidden magic apply to full-fledged witches as well, and if they use it, they will suffer the same consequences as any other type of magic-caster. Fairy Like an apprentice, witches gain the use of a little fairy partner. These fairies, being older then those an apprentice witch is shown gaining, will often take the form of a cat to blend in with their owner whenever they are in the human's world. Like a witch or witch frog form, a fairy's transformed state often resembles their normal form. Many witches have appeared without a fairy, but this is also unexplained. Witches Trivia * It is possible for humans to become witches as well, but they must prove their competence first by passing all the exams as witch apprentices. * If the Queen fails to assign a witch (or in rare cases, a witch apprentice) to a baby witch, there are implied to be grave consequences; however, it is unknown what those consequences are.Doremi Becomes a Mom!? * On average, newborn witches are able to float around five centimeters above the ground.Hana-chan's Health Examination References Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Witch